Marco Kurz
| cityofbirth = Stuttgart | countryofbirth = West Germany | height = | position = Defender | nationality = Germany | currentclub = (manager) | youthyears = –1998 | youthclubs = SV Sillenbuch | years = 1989–1990 1990–1994 1994–1995 1995–1998 1998–2004 2004–2005 | clubs = VfB Stuttgart 1. FC Nürnberg Borussia Dortmund Schalke 04 1860 Munich SC Pfullendorf | caps(goals) = 1 (0) 108 (0) 4 (0) 58 (0) 129 (5) 11 (0) | manageryears = 2005–2006 2006–2007 2007–2009 2009–2012 2013 2013 2015–2016 2017– | managerclubs = SC Pfullendorf 1860 Münich II 1860 Münich 1. FC Kaiserslautern 1899 Hoffenheim FC Ingolstadt Fortuna Düsseldorf }} Marco Kurz (born 16 May 1969) is a retired German footballer who manages Adelaide United in the A-League. Playing career Kurz, who played as a defender, started playing his first football at SV Sillenbuch, a small club in his native Stuttgart, and then for VfL Sindelfingen. At age 20, he had his breakthtrough into professional football, when he signed a contract for his local Bundesliga side VfB Stuttgart in the summer of 1989. After one year, where he – with the exception of one cap – only played for VfB's second team, he was transferred to Franconian side 1. FC Nürnberg, in 1990; there he was more successful, earning 108 caps in four seasons. When the Club was relegated to the 2. Bundesliga after the 1993–94 season, Kurz took up an offer by Westphalian club Borussia Dortmund. The BVB won the title of German champion in the following season, with Kurz playing four times. At BVB rivals Schalke 04, where he subsequently played from 1995 to 1998, he earned 58 caps. With Schalke he won his biggest title, the 1996–97 UEFA Cup, under Dutch coach Huub Stevens. In 1998, he transferred to the south of Germany again, joining TSV 1860 München. He played 128 times for "die Löwen" (the Lions), until 2004, when the Bavarian side was relegated to the 2. Bundesliga. 2004–05 was Kurz's last season as a player. He spent it at Swabian side SC Pfullendorf, a Regionalliga Süd (then third division) team (11 caps). Shortly after joining Pfullendorf, he was promoted to player-coach; in 2005, he retired as a player, but stayed at Pfullendorf as head coach. Managerial staff After managing SC Pfullendorf, Kurz returned to 1860 München as a manager for the second team (Regionalliga Süd). In March 2007, he was promoted to head coach of the first team. 1860 München sacked Kurz in February 2009. Kurz joined 1. FC Kaiserslautern in June 2009. Kurz won promotion to the Bundesliga for the club in 2010. The subsequent 2010–11 season was changeable and most of the time, FCK was threatened by relegation, but eventually the "Red Devils" finished a sensational seventh in the German top flight – their best finish in the bundesliga since 1998–99, when they finished fifth. 2011–12 was much worse, with Kaiserslautern occupying a relegation berth virtually all season. Therefore, Kaiserslautern parted ways with coach Kurz on 20 March 2012. On 18 December 2012, it was announced by Bundesliga side 1899 Hoffenheim that Kurz would be the new head coach for the second half of the 2012–13 season, when Hoffenheim faced the threat of relegation. Hoffenheim weren't able to emerge from the drop zone and decided to fire Kurz on 2 April 2013. Then Kurz was manager of Ingolstadt 04 between 9 June 2013 and 30 September 2013. He was named the head coach of Fortuna Düsseldorf on 23 December 2015. After scoring four points in seven games, Kurz was sacked on 13 March 2016. On 16 June 2017, Kurz was appointed head coach of A-League club Adelaide United. Kurz won his first competitive match as manager for Adelaide United on 9 August 2017 in the round of 32 of the FFA Cup defeating the Newcastle Jets 1-0. Kurz made his A-League managerial debut on 8 October 2017 against Wellington Phoenix with the result being a draw at 1-1. Kurz helped Adelaide reach the final of the 2017 FFA Cup against Sydney FC on 21 November 2017 after defeating Western Sydney Wanderers 2-1 in the semi-finals; they went on to lose 2-1 after extra time. Career statistics Honours * Bundesliga: 1994–95 * UEFA Cup: 1996–97 External links * Marco Kurz at Soccerway * Marco Kurz at fussballdaten.de (in German) Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:German players Category:Defenders Category:VfB Stuttgart players Category:1. FC Nürnberg players Category:Borussia Dortmund players Category:FC Schalke 04 players Category:TSV 1860 Munich players Category:SC Pfullendorf players Category:Bundesliga players Category:German managers Category:TSV 1860 Munich managers Category:1. FC Kaiserslautern managers Category:TSG 1899 Hoffenheim managers Category:FC Ingolstadt 04 managers Category:Fortuna Düsseldorf managers Category:Bundesliga managers Category:2. Bundesliga managers Category:Players Category:Managers Category:UEFA Cup winning players